


Connect to Ground

by aetherGeologist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherGeologist/pseuds/aetherGeologist
Summary: Sometimes a little overstimulation is necessary





	Connect to Ground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siggykuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siggykuu/gifts).



[](https://imgur.com/evssbH2)


End file.
